The Real Me
by psychovampirefreak
Summary: Sesshomaru has come to collect his daughter. How will the Cullens take this? Who is Bella really?
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Me**

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or InuYasha

Kon'nichiwa some of you may know me as Isabella Swan but I'm not human; that was lie I had to go along with to stay safe. My name is Saisho Tashio and I'm and miko-yokai. I'm not 18 but 14. My otou-san, Lord Sesshomaru sent me into the future so Naraku could not kidnap me again. So your probably thinking if I'm from the past how did I here? Well its the same way my okasan, Kagome Higurashi Tashio found my otou-san. Okaa-san traveled 500 years into the past entering the feudal era after a yokai centipede knocked okaa-san down the old bone-eaters well at okina ojii-san and obaa-san's Shinto shrine. Once okaa-san was on the other side she found my oji-san InuYasha sealed to the Goshinboku the sacred tree by a sacred arrow. Okaa-san pulled the arrow out of oji-san awakening him from his 50 years of sleep. At first oji-san attack okaa-san cause he thought she was the dead bitch Kikyo. Naraku fooled both the dead bitch and oji-san causing oji-san to attack Kikyo. Kikyo was dying but has enough stength to seal oji-san to the sacred tree.

Okaa-san is the reincarnation of Kikyo so some old hag took part of okaa-san's soul to bring the dead bitch back. I'm getting alittle a head of myself here. Oji-san swore to protect okaa-san as they traveled feudal japan looking for the jewel shards. You see I get my clumsiness from okaa-san; when she first arrive in the feudal era the yokai centipede ripped the sacred jewel from her side. A bird takes the jewel and well okaa-san tries to shoot it with bow and arrow causing the jewel to shatter. Anyways okaa-san met Kaede who helped with oji-san making him a magical rosary to subdue him at only okaa-san's word. Believe me you hear it a lot as okaa-san yells "Sit" when ever oji-san is being stupid. Okaa-san met otou-san when he tried to steal the tetsusaiga from oji-san in the tomb of their otou-san. Okaa-san got in the way causing oji-san to cut off otou-san's left arm. Otou-san is a proud yokai and never let the it both him or weaken him. Otou-san regained his arm back after he let go of his attachments to the tetsusaiga. Plus otou-san had Totosai make bakusaiga from his fang. That's how my otou-san met my okaa-san.

Oh I almost forgot I have two older adopted siblings. My ane, Rin. She is 10 years older than me. Otou-san revived her after her family and village was slaughtered by the ookami. Otou-san back then was just seeing if his tenseiga would return life to her body. Rin then became otou-san's ward and later becoming his musume. My ani, Shippo. He is 12 years older than me. Okaa-san and oji-san saved him after the Thunder brothers killed his family. Okaa-san right away thought of Shippo as her musuko. Though Shippo and oji-san don't ever get along so okaa-san is constantly yelling until otou-san gets annoyed. Then I was born two years after okaa-san fell down the bone-eaters well.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome POV

Sesshomaru and I had to send our three pups to various safe places till we could defeat Naraku. Its finally over now I just need to gather our pups. Shippo was the easiest as he was sent to Prince Kouga, Lord of Eastern lands. After that we stopped at Kaede's and pick up Rin. Here is the one that gives us the trouble. Our Saisho, she was sent down the bone-eaters well and then my okaa-san sent her to America to my oji-san. So we sent Rin and Shippo back to the western palace.

"Koi, its time to go get Saisho." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear.

"I know its just I have a bad feeling about what she has been up to." I said as I began to worry more.

Sesshomaru picked me up and we jumped into the well engulfed by the welcoming blue light. I had already called Charlie and made arrangements yesterday before we picked up Rin and Shippo today. Now we just change out of our feudal era clothes and into something more modern then wait to board the plane.

_**Skip plane ride**_

Sesshomaru POV

I carried my tired mate off the plane and went to grab our bags. We were met by Charlie at the front gate.

"Hello Kagome and Sesshomaru. How was your flight?" Charlie said nervously.

"Kare wa kyōfu no nioi ga suru." I told Kagome.

"What's wrong Charlie?" She asked him as she gave him a hug.

"I'll tell you on the ride back." Was all I heard Charlie mumble.

We toss the bags in the trunk and get into his cruiser. On the way there we asked how Saisho has been. Charlie's replied and said that she been secluding herself from her friends recently. I asked why and he told me my musume has found herself a boyfriend. Charlie then went on explaining that his name is Edward Cullen; he and his family love Saisho but they were a strange family. Kagome just sat there absorbing all this new information while I was fuming.

_**Back at the Cullen's**_

Bella/Saisho POV

Edward his family and I were all sitting around watching a movie when they all tensed up.

"What wrong?" I asked. No one answered.

Suddenly I heard tires spin on the gravel come to a halt. Okay I guess they weren't expecting company. Well now its probably just Charlie. That's when I heard a low growl from outside.

"Fuck" I whispered under my breath.

Edward POV

We heard Charlie's cruiser pull up the drive when I heard two other heart beats in the car. We all tensed when we heard the doors open then a low growl. I noticed Bella tensed at the sound. Wait a minute that was to low for humans to hear. Bella hung her head and cursed.

"Love, are you okay?" I asked.

Bella just shook her head. Carlisle got up at the sound of Charlie approaching. I heard Carlisle welcome them and ask them to come in.

"Where is Bella?" I heard Charlie ask.

"She is with Edward in the family room watching a movie." Carlisle said pointing the direction.

Charlie POV

This is so not good. Oh well I tried to tell her not to get to involved with stuff here. No she doesn't want to listen to her okina oji-san. I stood there and watched as Carlisle told us where Saisho was Sesshomaru looking more murderous.

"I forgot my manners, this is my niece Kagome and her ma...I mean her husband Sesshomaru. They flew all the way from Japan." I introduced them to Carlisle.

I could tell Sesshomaru was getting impatient and more furious with Saisho. Suddenly he walked over to the entry way of the family room and growled. Kagome ran over to see what was wrong. Kagome aura flared out. Next thing I know Carlisle has me behind him in a crouch.

Bella/Saisho POV

Oh shit not good when otou-san is pissed. I got up and turned around peering at the entry way find not only otou-san but okaa-san as well. I wonder if the battle with Naraku is finally over. Does this mean I get to go home? Suddenly I pulled out my thoughts by a growl.

"Anata wa nani o yatte iru to omoimasu ka? Saisho?" Otou-san barked out.

"Gomen ne otou-san to okaa-san." I whispered bowing my head in respect.

I then remember we are still at the Cullen's place. Looking around I noticed they are already in crouch position. As I went to step forward Edward pulls me behind him. This is not going to end well.

**Translations:**

Okaa-san-Mother

Otou-san-Father

Ane-Older Sister

Ani-Older Brother

Musume-Daughter

Musuko-Son

Oji-san-Uncle

Okina Ojii-san-Great Grandpa

Obaa-san-Grandma

Yokai-Demon

Ookami-Wolves

Miko-Shrine Maiden

Kare wa kyōfu no nioi ga suru-He smells of fear.

Anata wa nani o yatte iru to omoimasu ka?-What do you think you are doing?

Gomen ne otou-san to okaa-san.-I'm sorry father and mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Me**

**Chapter 2**

_**Last Time**_

_I then remember we are still at the Cullen's place. Looking around I noticed they are already in crouch position. As I went to step forward Edward pulls me behind him. This is not going to end well._

Kagome POV

They are not human. Their aura is not of a demon or human. What are they? Why won't they let my musume out of their grasps? I noticed oji-san Charlie behind the man that answered the door. I believe he said his name was Carlisle. I looked to my mate, who is so deseperately trying not to let his beast free.

"Saisho, come here this instant." I yelled over the growling and snarling.

"Saisho wa, o shutoku watashi-tachi no musume imu sugu!" Sesshomaru growled.

Saisho ran in the middle of the room and began to shout.

"Stop! Sutoppu! Everyone please...okaa-san I'll explain. Please otou-san!"

I noticed the Cullen family get out of their crouching positions as a calm flowed into the room. Sesshomaru was started to gain control of his beast. Carlisle then appeared in the room as Charlie walked over to me.

"It looks like we both have a secret. So why don't we all sit down and talk." Carlisle calmly spoke.

Bella/Saisho POV

Everyone sat down except for otou-san and Carlisle as they stood behind their mate. I sat in between okaa-san and okina oji-san with my head tilted in submission to my otou-san. I took a glance at Edward and his family giving me a look of betrayal.

"Saisho, stand before me and introduce us like proper lady should." Otou-san demanded me.

I stood up and walked up to my otou-san. How do I do this? I'm not good at this shit. Taking a deep breath I stood slightly in front of otou-san and bowed my head at both my otou-san and okaa-san.

"This is my father Lord Sesshomaru, my mother Lady Kagome, and my great uncle Charlie." I introduced them.

"Bella your father is Charlie, right?" Emmett asked in irritation.

"Love, why are they calling you Saisho?" Edward questioned me.

"Well...I um" I was suddenly cut off by otou-san.

"Saisho, you are this Sesshomaru's musume. Stand tall and proud of who you are." Otou-san bellowed.

"Charlie is not my father but was pretending to be. I'm not Isabella Swan nor am I 18. I am Lady Saisho Tashio, heir to the Western Lands and I am 14 years old." I said proudly.

Edward POV

Why did she lie to me? We told her our secret why couldn't she tell us hers? There has to be a reason. These are her parents and they are not exactly human either.

"What are you, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"This Sesshomaru is inu-yokai and my mate Lady Kagome is miko." Sesshomaru barked out.

"I'm sorry but what exactly is that?" Carlisle asked.

"It means he is a dog demon and I am a shrine maiden or priestess." Kagome anounced.

Alright then what hell did that make Bella? This so confusing. Charlie said their from Japan but we have never heard of demons let alone a miko. How do we...this is...damn.

Carlisle POV

I had no idea creatures like this existed. If they are a demon and a miko; then what is Bella?

"Let me introduce my family. I'm Carlisle and this is my mate Esme. Emmett and his mate Rosalie. Jasper and his mate Alice. Then this is Edward who is dating your daughter." I announced.

Lord Sesshomaru just gave a stiff nod and Lady Kagome gave a faint smile in acknowledgement. Wow Sesshomaru seems so cold and strict and Kagome seems so strong willed.

"May I ask you where are you from in Japan? Will you tell us about yourselves? In return we will tell you about ourselves." I requested.

Sesshomaru and Carlisle met in the middle of the room and began retelling their stories. Everyone was listening in awe as Sesshomaru told them how he and his pack defeated Naraku. The Cullen coven was still trying to understand how Sesshomaru and Saisho are from 500 years in the past of feudal era of Japan. Sesshomaru and Kagome were trying to understand that vampires existed.

"So does this mean I must return to the Western Palace, otou-san?" Saisho aske Sesshomaru.

"Hai, my musume." Sesshomaru said as he bent down and kissed the top of Saisho's head.

The Cullen's noticed Saisho beam when Sesshomaru paid attention or spoke to her. They wondered why that is. Saisho seems so mature for a 14 year old almost wise beyond her years. It also explained why Saisho had issues with the Cullen's spending money on her. How can you purchase stuff when your use to barter and trade to get what you need.

"Lord Sesshomaru I was wondering is it possible for us to travel back with you?" Carlisle asked in curiosity.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru said.

"You can come." Saisho answered.

"How do you know he is okay with it?" Jasper wondered.

"If otou-san did want you to came he would of said so." Saisho said bluntly.

Sesshomaru POV

My mate turns to me in shock for allowing these strange creatures enter our era let alone enter the western lands. Kagome then nuzzle her head under my chin for comfort and approval. I nod back to her.

"Sesshomaru-sama would like to invite you to the celebration of our victory." Kagome announced.

"It would be our pleasure." Esme said.

Charlie POV

I was shocked to find out that vampires exist. Does that mean that goblins and ghost do as well? I stood up and said we should depart. Everyone agreed to meet at my home at 9 am to leave for the airport. We all started walking to the door when Sesshomaru growled and yipped at Saisho. Saisho yipped and whined back then rushed out the door. Tonight is going to be fun.

**Translations:**

Otou-san - Father

Okaa-san - Mother

Musume - Daughter

Okina Oji-san - Great uncle

Oji-san - Uncle

Sutoppu - Stop

Saisho wa, o shutoku watashi-tachi no musume imu sugu! - Saisho, what in the hell do you think your doing!

Hai - Yes


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Me **

**Chapter 3**

Bella/Saisho POV

Great my otou-san is pissed at me. Why? Well let's see here; first, I acted like a weakling not just in front of family but others as well. Second, I got my self involved with vampires and might of not been forth coming about dating one of them.

"Saisho, why did you not inform us that you met vampires?" Otou-san growled out.

I look down at my feet knowing I was being scolded for him not being informed of this. Sighing I squared my shoulders and raised my head to meet his gaze.

"Otou-san, I attempted to contact Obaa-san but never heard back from her or Oji-san Souta." I tried to reason with otou-san.

"Hn. Since when did you have our permission to court this Edward?" Otou-san asked in a harsh tone.

"Gomen'nasai." I whispered.

After that I was sent to my room to pack and was told I could no longer speak without permission. This was my punishment for courting Edward without otou-san's approval. Shortly after I had finished packing I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**Skip to Arrival in Japan**_

Edward POV

I'm so confused, why is Bella not speaking to me? Did I do something? We grabbed our baggage and went to the front entrance. This is where we met a older woman, who looked like Lady Kagome only older. Lord Sesshormaru went up to her and gave a slight bow then kissed her cheek. Lady Kagome did the same after her mate. Bella stood there just waiting for something when I noticed her trying to get Lord Sesshomaru's attention. The older woman finally noticed us after she just ignored Bella's presence.

"Hello, I am Kai. Okaa-san to Lady Kagome and Obaa-san to Saisho." Kai told us before bowing.

"Come. We must get to the Shinto Shrine soon." Lord Sesshormaru announced.

I watched as Bella hung her head in defeat and slowly followed her father. Why did they ignore her?

_**Skip to Shinto Shrine**_

Kai POV

Once we were all inside and Shaisho was sent to the garden I decided to find out why my magomusume did not greet me.

"What did Saisho do know to get on your nerves so bad, Sesshomaru?" I asked politely.

Suddenly seven heads whipped in our direction. Sesshomaru huffed and released a slight growl in annoyance of my question.

"Saisho, did not inform this Sesshomaru of her meeting the Cullen family that happen to be vampires." Sesshomaru barked out.

Kagome stood there glaring at her mate shaking her head. Kagome turned to me with a slight smirk. Oh no this isn't good she is going to taunt her mate.

"Hai, that and the fact our musume is growing up and he didn't give her permission." Kagome announce giggling.

Sesshomaru POV

I did not punish Saisho for growing up. Kagome is just trying to push me. I glared at Kagome and then turned to Kai.

"Saisho, is also being punished for courting without permission. She knows the rules and disobeyed them." I told Kai.

"What was the punishment?" Kai wondered as well everyone that heard.

"Saisho has to ask permission to speak till she learns to inform Kagome and this Sesshomaru of important matters. Saisho will be off her punishment when we enter the feudal era." I announced.

Jasper POV

Edward's emotions were going haywire. The most perdominate was guilt which I sort of understood seeing that he was dating Bella without permission.

'_Hey, you okay?'_ I thought to Edward to which he just nodded.

"So Bella is being punished for dating me?" Edward fumed started pacing.

"Iie, she knows the ways of our world and knows to abide by them. You will see soon once we enter my world. Rules there are not to be broken in order to survive. Our world is far more dangerous then this modern age." Lord Sesshomaru spoke.

What the hell did he mean by more dangerous then here? Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru went up stairs to change to more 'appropriate clothing' whatever that means. When I noticed their return, Lady Kagome was wearing a old fashion kimono which was mostly white with midnight blue crest on the back as to the pair of black skinny jeans and navy t-shirt. Lord Sesshomaru then came down the stairs wearing what I only can assume is a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Lord Sesshomaru's kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves with his hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots. The left side of his collar featured what looks like the crest of the Taisho clan.

Everyone gathered their things and went to the well house. Saisho was last to enter the well house as she carried the weapons to her otou-san and okaa-san. Lady Kagome took her bow and arrows putting the arrows on her back. Lord Sesshomaru took his swords from Saisho and retied two of them to his obi and the last fasten across his back. Saisho then grabbed her sword and fasten it to her obi and as well as two throwing daggers. The Cullen's were taken back at this site.

"Saisho, you and your okaa-san will bring the Cullen family through the well while this Sesshomaru guards the other side." Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

Lord Sesshomaru jump over the side of the well and was engulfed by a blue light. This shock the Cullens. Lady Kagome took Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Saisho then made one trip taking Emmett and Rosalie. She then came back for Jasper and Edward. Once everyone was on the other side they gathered their gear and started to make their way to the Western Palace.

Esme POV

I now understand why Bella acts so independent and wiser than children her age. This world is beautiful and amazing but so different than ours. I watched as the Taisho's walked down the path. Lord Sesshomaru now seem to glide confidently and proudly with his head held high only letting his eyes dart around. Was there really that more danger here? I noticed Lady Kagome doing the same thing only every now and then looking up at Lord Sesshomaru. Then there was Bella or as her parents call her Saisho. She seemed to glide as well only every half mile Bella would drop to the back of our group for a bit as if there was going to be an attack. We all watched this in amazement.

Bella/Saisho POV

Otou-san had me watching the back of the pack for an attack from rogue yokai. I don't mind much as long as otou-san let's me help or take care of the yokai myself. We had just past Oba-san Songo and Oji-san Miroku's village.

"How far do we have to go?" Emmett whined.

"We still have another days journey before we reach my home." I told them.

They nodded and returned to walking. Suddenly I heard several branches snap and fall from the the tree behind of me. I yipped low enough to alert my otou-san who swiftly came to my side. We both pulled our swords out while okaa-san grabbed her bow. The three of us stood in front of the Cullen's to protect them. I know their unbreakable in their world but not so sure here. We heard a loud roar.

"What the hell was that?" Alice and Rosalie shouted in unison.

I turned my head to tell them but suddenly five oni appeared and began to charge.

Cullen POV

We stood there and watched as the creatures came closer. Lord Sesshomaru would slice through the creatures after Lady Kagome hit them an arrow that glowed. They took out three of them then came and stood by the us.

"Aren't you going to help Bella?" Edward said in disbelief.

"We will if she needs help." Lady Kagome said before returning her gaze to her daughter.

Bella dodging and blocking hit for hit effortlessly with two creatures attacking her. It looked almost if she was dancing instead of fighting. One of them swung an ax towards her head, she ducked and lunged foward slicing the creature in half. The next one charged her with a sword. The sword clashed together with a loud metallic sound. The creature swung again and sliced down their side. We watched as Bella howled in pain as her eyes bled red.

Carlisle POV

I took a step foward to check on Bella so someone else could get rid of that vile creature. I was stopped by Lord Sesshomaru.

"Saisho is in no need of your assistance." Lord Sesshomaru stated.

I couldn't understand why he wouldn't want someone to take care of his child. So I turned back to Bella to noticed her wounds were healing by theirselves. How is that possible? Suddenly Bella took her sword and plunged it into the creature's stomach then grabbed one of her daggers; she jumped up grabbing the creature from behind pulling it's head back slicing the head off. If Bella does all this stuff here no wonder she never complained about any pain.

Rosalie POV

Wow...just wow. The Bella I knew in Forks I will alway envy but this Saisho I respect and understand. Now if we could only understand why her parents treat her this way.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That Rosalie was some rogue oni that tend to attack travellers." B..Saisho told us.

_**Skip to Western Palace**_

Alice POV

"Holy Shit! You live here Bella?" I yelled.

Bella looked at me and nodded. As we got to the gate I began to understand why Bella loved the simple things and privacy.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, and Princess Saisho!" The guard shouted.

Suddenly two people came running towards Bella. I notice her face beam with a smile. Lady Kagome giggled at two picking Bella up swinging her around. Who are they?

**Translations:**

Okaa-san -Mother

Otou-san -Father

Oji-san -Uncle

Oba-san -Aunt

Obaa-san -Grandma

Oni -Ogre

Gomen'nasai. -I'm sorry

Iie -No

Hai -Yes

Magomusume -Granddaughter


	4. Chapter 4

The Real Me

Chapter 4

Cullen's POV

There was a weird looking young man and young female the ran toward Bella laughing as they spun her around. Once they stop and noticed us their faces became hard a rigid, the orange hair young man pushed Bella and the young female behind him. He grab the hilt of his sword and began to growl.

"Shippo they are no threat to us or the western territory." Lady Kagome shouted in a motherly tone.

"Nai, he was right in his actions." Lord Sesshomaru stated to Lady Kagome. Then turned to us "This Sesshomaru and my mate adopted Shippo and Rin before we mated."

Kagome called Rin, Shippo, and Bella over. They reached Kagome's side and bowed their head and gave her a peck on the cheek. Bella was told to introduce us.

"Ane and ani, these are the Cullens. This Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice, and this is Edward my boyfriend." Bella stated.

Emmett POV

I noticed her adopted brother Shippo tensed when she announced Edward was her boyfriend. Shippo turned toward Bella and gave a quick yip and a bark before storming off. Rin on the other hand just shook her head and gave Bella a quick hug before disappearing.

"What was that about?" I asked.

That's when I noticed Bella square her shoulders before turn back to us.

"It was nothing to worry about. Come on I have to take you to the guest wing so you can change to go to the dining hall." Bella said before leading the way.

_*Cullen's talk*_

Carlisle POV

Once we were all dressed in old fashion garb I decided to find out what the family thought.

"Does anyone want to share any thoughts they have before Bel…I mean Saisho comes to take us to the dining hall?" I asked concerned.

"I'm confused what happened with her brother earlier?" Emmett stated.

"We from what I have heard from Lord Sesshomaru; Saisho's era things here aren't done like we do in our era. I think there is more to it." Esme told them.

"Ok, I got one. Has anyone noticed that Bella beams with joy when she is praised by either parent?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone whipped their head toward Jasper as he began to speak.

"They all love her dearly but for some odd reason they all keep their emotions hidden to the outside world. Each one has a mask that only emotions to shine through their eyes if you know what to look for. I do think there is more to this place and the Tashio's themselves." Jasper said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. There stood a green toad looking creature that came into the room.

"I'm Jakken, personal servant to Lord Sesshomaru. I will be escorting you to the dining hall." Jakken squawked.

"Where is Saisho?" Rosalie asked.

"Princess Saisho, to you loathsome creatures. You will show respect to those above…" Jakken stated before Saisho appeared at the door.

Bella/Saisho POV

I had just turned the corner as I heard Jakken's usual rant. I cut him off with swift kick. He fell to the ground and looked at me and began to grovel.

"Saisho-sama, please forgive this lowly servant…I did not notice your presence…" Jakken was mumbling.

"Jakken' He stilled 'Leave my guests alone…oh and Jakken do this again I will kill you." I spoke harshly as he scurried out of the room.

I turned back around to notice they were gaping like a fish. I waited for the shock to wear off when I noticed Alice recover first.

"Bella you didn't need to mean to that thing." Alice whined.

"You do if not they will walk all over you. Jakken served my ojii-san over a thousand years ago and he still thinks he can say what happens in the western lands. He knows his station! Come will be late." I announced and lead them to the dining hall.

Kagome POV

We all stood waiting for Saisho to bring the Cullen's to the dining hall. Sesshomaru was beginning to fume after ten minutes of not showing up. She knows not to be late. Suddenly the big oak doors are pushed open to announce Saisho and the Cullen's arrival. They all stood before a chair preparing to sit down.

"No one sits before my otou-san does." I heard Saisho whisper.

"Explain!" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Otou-san, forgive my lateness. I found Jakken harassing my guests and had to put him in his place." Saisho said baring her neck in submission.

"All is forgiven now. You may eat." Sesshomaru gave a nod to the servants to bring the food and blood for the Cullens.

Edward POV

Suddenly the doors bursts open and silver-haired golden eyed man with ears came bargin in.

"What's the mean of this?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Oi, asshole I thought you might want to know Lord Ryuu of the Southern Lands has declared war and currently marching this way." The man spoke roughly.

"InuYasha that can't be correct they allied with us to defeat Naraku now the declare war." Kagome shouted.

"Kagome and Rin go gather the servants and start making food rations, Shippo go gather your oba-san Sango and oji-san Miroku, Saisho gather the guards and have them start training. Once you complete that meet me in the study. Cullen's you will have to wait in my study or back in your rooms for safety." Sesshomaru announced before heading out.

I watched as they gave each other a hug and bowed their head before going separate ways. I turned to my family to see them shocked and wanting to help.

"Let's go to the study to see if we can help" Carlisle stated.

Sesshomaru POV

Pacing back and forth till I heard a knock at the door. I told whoever it was to come in. it's the Cullens' hmm…maybe they can't help.

"Cullen's do know of war tactics and combat?" I questioned them.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru we know how fight and my son Jasper know of war tactics. We will help anyway we can Lord Sesshomaru." Carlisle said truthfully.

Just then my doors burst open revealing Rin and Shippo with Sango and Miroku. Rin and Shippo came in and bowed their head then stood by my study window.

"Lord Sesshomaru you called us to help serve you and protect the Western Lands. What are your orders?" Miroku respectfully asked.

"Hai, Sango you can help Kagome and Rin with rations. Miroku I will need you to help plan defense. Shippo go make sure Saisho is training my army not slaughtering them when they piss her off." I ordered.

"Hai, milord." They said in unison except for Shippo then left.

"Otou-san Saisho is already pissed. Look out the window and see for yourself. You are the only one that rein her beast back in." Shippo stated.

I peered out the window just in time to see Saisho in a mock battle against 20 of my soldiers by herself. That's when I noticed her eyes start to bleed red. _Shit_ I thought.

Jasper POV

I felt a lot of pain and fear coming from outside. Once we seen Lord Sesshomaru and Shippo jump out the window we decided to follow as well. Damn I thought I was badass being the God of War in the Southern Vampire Wars and a Major in the Cival War. Bella I mean Saisho is wicked. I think her skills surpass mine and that is scary. She was actually wounding and killing her father's army. We watched as Lord Sesshomaru came out of no where and landed in front of her blocking Saisho's blow with his sword. Wow that's all I can say.

Rosalie POV

Holy Shit! Saisho is badass with a capital B. We all stood in awe after Lord Sesshomaru blocked her blow and then began to duel with each other. Everyone seemed to clear out of the way which made me wonder why.

"Why is everyone running away?" I asked.

"Otou-san to Saisho tend to get very aggressive when Saisho loses control of her beast." Shippo informed us.

"Beast? What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Being of yokai descent the animalistic side tends to come out when you are in danger, to protect family, severely angry, or in pain. Its basically a defense mechanism." Shippo explained.

"Bella was always shy, clumsy, and quiet. She never showed her beast when she in pain from James' attack." Carlisle asked confused.

"What!" Shippo yelled.

**Translations:**

Hai - Yes

Otou-san - Father

Oji-san - Uncle

Oba-san - Aunt

Ane - Older Sister

Ani - Older Brother


	5. Chapter 5

The Real Me

Chapter 5

Shippo POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAISHO WAS ATTACKED?" I yelled at them.

I know okaa-san said there where dangers but nothing of a possiblity of Saisho getting attack. Otou-san will be pissed when finds out.

"We were playing baseball in a clearing when three nomads appeared. One of them, James caught B..Saisho's scent which lead to us taking Saisho to get away from them. James convinced Saisho that he had Renee so she went to him in exchange for her life. Renee was never there. James had beaten Saisho pretty badly before Edward arrived. The rest of the family arrrived and finished James as Edward and I tended to B..Saisho." Carlisle explained.

"Oh so that's why she was in the hospital for few days." Shippo stated.

I just simple turned around and went back into the palace as I heard Saisho and otou-san still battling.

Kagome POV

This can not be happening! I just brought my children home. I don't understand why Lord Ryuu is bringing war upon us when so soon after Naraku's death.

"Okay, the servant all know their orders. Sango and Rin we need to make food rations at least for two months. The dining hall will be transformed into the healing room. The room next to the dining hall will be where the children and those that aren't fighting will remain." I ordered.

I only hope we are not at war for two months. Kami help us now.

Rin POv

I was helping okaa-san with the food rations when I noticed Shippo came in.

"Ship, is Saisho okay?" I asked him concerned.

"Saisho..._sigh_...has let her beast out. Otou-san is battling with her now to calm her. Saisho wounded 20 and killed 10. Otou-san is not happy about this." Shippo explained.

"WHAT! Saisho did what?" Okaa-san screamed at us before running out side.

Saisho in for it now. When will she ever learn?

Cullen POV

We all watch as Lord Sesshomaru blocked blow after blow and striking some blows as well on Saisho. Next thing we noticed was Lady Kagome running towards Saisho. Lord Sesshomaru sung the edge of his sword toward Saisho's head which she blocked. This was enough distraction that Lady Kagome slowly flared out her aura which caught Saisho off guard. We watched in awe as Saisho eyes slowly became normal.

"Ah...shit" was all we heard Saisho mutter under her breath before the yelling began.

Bella/Saisho POV

I was fine until several of the guards decided to try and take charge. They had to push and push till the one guard charged me. That caused my beast to be released then I don't remember much after that. When okaa-san's aura flared out it singed my skin. I hate when she does that but sometime that is the only thing that will bring me back. Now I'm getting yelled at wonderful.

"Musume, we are at WAR and you had to go off and injury 20 and kill another 10. Why? You can't control your temper but for some odd reason you can control it in the future era. You will LEARN!" Otou-san yelled.

"Hai, otou-san" I said stiffly as otou-san walked away.

I looked down in shame for my behavior before I heard okaa-san start yelling. Kami I'm only 14 what do you expect. There are rules and traditions in my era that can't be over looked especially since I am _future Lady of the Western Lands._

"To the study in an hour to discuss punishment." Okaa-san said before she left.

Esme POV

It was heart breaking to watch as Saisho was yelled at for losing control. I understand that she can't go around killing people because she gets mad. Why didn't they ask her what happened first? Her era is confusing sometimes.

"Saisho are you okay?" Edward asked.

She snapped her head up to meet Edward eyes but Saisho's face showed no emotions.

"Hai" Saisho said in a dull tone before she turned and left.

Edward POV

Everything Esme was thinking was excactly what I was wondering.

"Why didn't they ask her what happened?" Emmett said concerned.

"Honestly from what I gathered from Saisho's parents she will be punished whether or not she had a good excuse." I told them.

"I don't get it." Rosalie muttered as we were walking back in.

"Well follow us to the study and you will see..." Rin said as she walked off.

***In the Study***

Sesshomaru POV

Saisho is the only child I have that can't seem to keep her temper in check. Sometimes she reminds me of InuYasha with even less control. Well I guess more training is needed.

"Come in" I announced.

Rin, Shippo and the Cullens came in. I guess their concerned about Saisho and how things are done here. I guess they can stay for now.

"You may watch but don't interupt" I told them.

A few moments later I heard Kagome and Saisho enter the study.

"Saisho, I thought about this in great detail. You will clean Ah-uh's stall out for a month, you will learn meditation with your oji-san Miroku, weapon and combat training with oji-san InuYasha and I, and miko training with your okaa-san. You will rise every morning at dawn and won't rest till all your training is complete for the day. Training will last till I think you are ready then I will test you. Is that undstood?" I ordered.

Saisho stood there looking indifferent as to all I said. Though if you looked closes she looked ashamed though her stoic mask never gave it away.

"Hai, otou-san I understand." Saisho stated.

"You may leave. Good night musume see you at dawn." I said as Saisho walked out.

Carlisle POV

"Lord Sesshomaru I don't mean to be rude or disrespect you in any way. Isn't that a harsh punishment? She is only 14." I asked.

I heard a low growl from Lord Sesshomaru. I was concerned and curious. Sometimes I should just shut up.

"No it is not. You have to understand how you discipline kids in the future you go rather easy on them. Here its not only for punishment but survival." Lord Sesshomaru explained.

Okay I guess I get that I think.

"I have a question though. Why do none of you show your emotions?" Jasper asked.

"Ah, I was wondering when the empathy would ask. We only show our emotion alone around family. As to why well during a fight, battle, meetings we must show indifference. One slip and any yokai could notice and use it against you. Even though Saisho knows you and trust you she will not show it because it could cause her or you to be injured or killed. We live in a dangerous time and for those that live in a village it might be slightly easier for them. I am one of four rulers and danger is always after us. I hope that helps ease your minds." Lord Sesshomaru told us.

To be honest I don't think any of us thought of that. We were all lost in our thoughts when I noticed the Tashio's leave. I guess we have things to discuss now.


	6. Chapter 6

The Real Me

Chapter 6

The Cullens went out into the courtyard. Edward was pacing about which started to wear a hole into the dirt path. Every few minutes he would look up towards Bella's room glaring and each time Jasper would feel a shot of anger. Jasper was starting to wonder what Edward was angry with Saisho for.

Jasper POV

What the hell has Edward so pissed at Saisho? I know Edward hasn't been able to spend much time with her due to her punishment but that is no excuse.

"What's got you so pissed Edward?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look between the two of us. I was waiting patiently for his answer, well at least try too.

"Bella spends no time with me. I am not allow in her room at night to watch her sleep anymore. On top of that I read Lord Sesshomaru's mind which has me troubled. If she didn't lie to me in the beginning I wouldn't be in this mess." Edward ranted.

"What the fuck?" Emmett shouted.

"How can you even think that?" Esme spat.

I watched as everyone took a turn jumping down Edward throat. When he finally turned to me.

"Are you going yell and scream as well?" Edward muttered.

"No, I am not but I would like to know what Lord Sesshomaru thoughts were." I questioned.

"It seems Lord Sesshomaru had gotten a letter today. The letter is for the courtship of Saisho. Apparently if I want her to be my mate I have to request to court her. Since there is another suitor, I will have fight for the right if I still want to court Saisho. So excuse me for being pissed at her. I was never told and she never gave any indication about courting." Edward explained.

We all looked at him in shock. I knew things were primative and very traditional but damn. I feel bad for Edward but this is not our era. We should be paying more attention to this fact and learn how things are done.

"So are you going to ask to court Saisho?" I asked.

"I want to but I'm not sure." Edward whispered.

This caught us all off guard.

Sesshomaru POV

I was going through all the recent requests for help and ending disputes. When I came across a letter to court Saisho. I know Saisho claims to be Edward's mate but yet doesn't display Saisho's courting mark. That and Edward has yet to ask to court her properly. Has he just been playing with my musume's heart? Edward, you better hope and pray that is not the case. Looking back down I slowly reread the letter.

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_My Lord, I, Kouga, Prince of the Eastern Ookami Tribe, would like to request to court your musume, Saisho. I would like to do so with your permission and spend a week with Saisho at your palace, to allow her to get to know everything about myself. I do hope that there is no other suitors to contend with. If there is I gladly fight for the honor of Saisho._

_Your loyal ally_

_Prince Kouga_

I will have to except this and also announce a fight for Saisho to be courted. Kami, this will break my musume's heart. On the other hand though I need to know if Edward is serious about persuing Saisho. I pull out a fresh piece of parchment and my quill.

_Prince Kouga,_

_I gladly accept your offer and will be waiting your arrival. There might possibly be another suitor here as well. I will let you know if there will be a fight or not once you arrive and settle._

_Lord Sesshomaru_

"Guard, deliver this to Prince Kouga and wait for a reply." I ordered.

Edward POV

Oh god, I just read that guards mind. Lord Sesshomaru has accepted the suitors courtship. Now, what that mean for me?

"Edward, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Lord S-Sesshomaru has accepted the suitors courtship." I told her.

She stares at me wide-eyed. I wish Rosalie would say something.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested the Cullens to his study." Jakken announced.

Esme POV

When we got to the study Lord Sesshomaru was pacing about. So we waited for him to speak.

"Edward, I know you believe Saisho to be your mate. Am I correct?" Lord Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes, Bella is my mate." Edward said gritting he teeth.

"Well are you planning to court her and wear her courting mark?" Lord Sesshomaru questioned.

Courting mark? What the hell is that? Why would Edward need to wear it? Those where just several questions that popped into my head.

"Courting mark? What is that?" My mate asked.

"Carlisle, a courting mark is placed on neck to warn others that you are taken. It is also to show an enemy that you have a powerful mate depending on the scent and what clan your from or with. It also means in human terms that you will soon-to-be married/mated." Lord Sesshomaru explained.

Wow it means so much to these people in this era. I never would of thought about all that. That's a lot to take in. No wonder Lord Sesshomaru was angry with Bella when said Edward was her boyfriend. I had no idea there so many steps.

"The reason I called you here today is Prince Kouga would like to court my musume. The problem is if you still want my musume you will have to fight for her. I have already accepted the request and await his arrival. So what is your choice?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded.

"Lord Sesshomaru, does Bella know this?" I asked.

"No, Saisho will find out once Prince Kouga arrives. That is how it is done." Lord Sesshomaru replied.

We all held our breath as we waited for Edward to speak. Why does he have to think?

Saisho POV

I was extremely tired from today training. I was stopped by mother requesting my presence in the morning to the study. What the hell did I do now?

**A/N:** Who do you think Bella should be paired with? Edward or Kouga?


	7. Chapter 7

The Real Me

Chapter 7

Saisho POV

What did I do now? I have been following the orders of my punishment and been in little to no trouble. OH SHIT! I bet Shippo ratted me out for my prank on him last night. Might as well get this over with..._deep breath_...I knocked on the door to the study.

"Come in" I heard otou-san say.

When I opened the door I also noticed the Cullens here as well. Okay, now I'm confused.

"Otou-san, did I do something wrong? I swear whatever Shippo said it wasn't me." I pleaded.

"No you are not here for that but we will discuss that after this along with Shippo." Otou-san said.

I seen a smirk appear across Shippo's face and heard several people snicker. I can NOT believe I just did that.

Edward POV

This is it...should I...what if...I think. I'm so confused. I can't compete with Demons but I do love her. Why couldn't she be 'human' like I thought?

"Saisho, I received a courtship letter today from Prince Kouga. I have sent a reply already to accept his request. I also told him that there is a possibly of another suitor. Prince Kouga will arrive in two days. So I'm releasing you from your punishment for now.' then Lord Sesshomaru turns to me. 'Are you going to court Saisho?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

My family turned to me trying to figure out what I decided. I ignored their glances and stared at Saisho. Saisho pleaded with her eyes but my decision was made.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I truly love your daughter but Bella or Saisho has lied to me. I know part of it was to protect herself from being found which I understand. She has had ample time to explain your families ways and how things are done here. Bella has ignored me and most of my family as though she is better than them. This is not the person I fell in love with. I will not be courting your daughter." I told him.

Saisho's mask fell for a brief moment and I was able to see how bad I had hurt her. Then it was gone. I think this for the best.

"Saisho, I do still wish to remain friends if you can allow me that." I asked.

"ALL THIS TIME YOU PLAYED ME? YOU NEVER TRULY LOVED ME. WHY? NEVER MIND DON'T ANSWER THAT. FUCK YOU EDWARD CULLEN! ITS LAUGHABLE THAT YOU STILL WANT MY FRIENDSHIP.' Then Saisho turned to her father. 'Yes Otou-san I will accept Prince Kouga's courtship." Saisho said.

***Back with Kouga***

Kouga POV

I had just read Lord Sesshomaru's letter. So there is might be another suitor. Interesting...I know Saisho has matured but she has only just returned to the Western Lands. I can't wait to see how much Saisho has grown.

"Ginta, I will be leaving to the Western Lands to set up courtship with Lord Sesshomaru's musume. So ready the den for my return." I ordered.

"Yes Prince Kouga, it will be done." Ginta replied before heading back out.

Now its time to head out.

Ginta POV

Got to get the den ready! Prince Kouga has finally found a mate. We must have a celebration.

"Everyone, Prince Kouga has found his mate! On their return we shall have a celebration." I exclaimed.

So much stuff to do.

***Skip to Kouga's arrival***

Sesshomaru POV

Things were rough these two days before Kouga's arrival. Saisho was heartbroken over Edward's refusal to court her. I thought Edward was perfect for Saisho but I was grateful to find out now how cowardly he is. In the last few hours, Saisho mood has improved with the impending arrival of Kouga. Kouga has matured greatly from the sniveling ookami that constantly claimed my mate as his women. My only issue is Kouga is nearly as old as InuYasha though I know age should not matter since our long life span. This is my little girl!

"My Lord, Prince Kouga has arrived." Jaken announced.

"Show him to my study." I ordered Jaken.

Now let the trouble begin...

**A/N:** What do you think? Edward's refusal? What trouble is coming?


	8. Chapter 8

The Real Me

Chapter 8

**A/N: **I hope you like the chapter. This the fifth rewrite of this and I'm still not completely happy about how it came out but here it is.

Kouga POV

I met Lord Sesshomaru in his study, where I also discovered Lady Kagome, Rin and Shippo there as well. I wonder where is Lady Saisho?

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for accepting me to court Lady Saisho." I thanked him.

"Hai, Lord Kouga' Lord Sesshomaru paused. 'You are the only one worthy of my musume." Lord Sesshomaru stated.

"I take it there is no other suitor?" I asked.

"Hai, just you though my musume's heart was just broken before you came here." Lord Sesshomaru said sounding very annoyed.

Who would do such a horrid act? I hope this doesn't ruin my chances with winning over Lady Saisho's heart.

***Meanwhile with the Cullens***

Alice POV

I still can NOT fathom why Edward would do this to Saisho. Edward claims to love her yet won't fight for her because she lied.

"You do realize your reason for breaking up with Saisho is completely stupid." I shouted at Edward.

"NO! She lied and never once spoke about the traditions here." Edward yelled.

"Did anyone ever think that we should've paid more attention to their traditions and ask questions or I don't know read the books in the study? Saisho did not do this on purpose. She was only doing what this era and parents expects of her." Emmett ranted shocking everyone.

"Huh?" Edward mumbled.

I guess we should've done that but who would've thought it would be Emmett to point that out. Shaking my head out of that thought I heard Jasper begin to speak.

Jasper POV

"Well since you have chosen not to mate with Saisho does that mean we leave this era or stay?" I questioned everyone.

Their emotions went haywire. I personally want to stay but if Alice doesn't I'll leave.

"We will stay Jaz. I actually like it here and we can go out in the sun and not sparkle." Alice told me.

I gently squeezed her hand letting her know I was grateful. Then I turned to the remaining family that has yet spoken.

"I think this place is interesting so I wouldn't mind sticking around a bit longer." Rosalie said.

"Well I want to learn more about Saisho and her family so I'm staying as well." Emmett confirmed.

Rosalie shocked me. I thought she would be the first to jump up and say she was leaving.

"What do the rest of you think?" I urged to get an answer.

"I would love stay here but it's up to you dear." Esme said turning to Carlisle.

"I would love to help Lord Sesshomaru and learn more from here." Carlisle replied.

"WHAT! NO, WE ARE ALL LEAVING! SHE LIED AND YOU WANT TO STAY? WHY?" Edward shouted.

Once again golden-boy doesn't get it. For once I would love to see Esme and Carlisle put Edward in his place. Will that happen? I doubt it. Ignoring Edward I turn to my mate and wrap my arm around her.

"Well I believe Lord Kouga has arrived. Let's go see what he's all about." I announced before walking off with Alice.

***Back to the Study***

Saisho POV

I just entered the study and came face-to-face with the most...um I think my brain went to mush.

"Saisho, I would like you meet your mate-to-be Lord Kouga." Okaa-san introduced me.

"Please to meet you, Lord Kouga. I look forward to getting to know you this week." I stated.

"Lady Saisho, you look absolutely divine." Lord Kouga whispered right before he kiss my hand.

He is quite the charmer as Rin would say. I hope this is not an act. I don't think I could stand to get my heart broken once again. Suddenly there is a knock on the study door...enter my otou-san bellows. In come the Cullens.

"Lord Kouga, this is the Cullen clan. They were friends with Saisho while she was in Kagome's era." Otou-san told Lord Kouga.

"It's a pleasure to meet those who helped keep Lady Saisho safe." Lord Kouga said as he shook hands the men and kissed the hands of the ladies.

Lord Kouga walked back to my side and waited for otou-san speak.

Lord Sesshomaru POV

Oh great the Cullens have arrived. Trouble is brewing. Lord Kouga is already in a defensive stance. That Edward boy has his eyes narrowed at Saisho and Lord Kouga.

"Lord Kouga, why don't you escort Saisho to the garden. Lunch will be served out there shortly." I was hoping Kouga took the hint.

"Lady Saisho would you like to accompany me for a walk to the garden?" Lord Kouga asked my musume.

"It would be my pleasure Lord Kouga." Saisho replied while grasping his hand.

Saisho and Lord Kouga began to leave the room when Edward lunged for them. Saisho was thrown into the bookshelf causing it to collapse. Kagome and Rin ran to Saisho side. Lord Kouga and Edward were still at it. You could hear blow for blow then silence. Edward had an arm and leg missing though Lord Kouga seem to just be bruised.

"Sesshomaru, Saisho is not waking up." Came the worried voice of my mate.

"Jaken, bring the healer." I yelled.

Carlisle walked over and asked if he could look her over. I was hesitant but Saisho needed care. Lord Kouga walked over and said Carlisle should since the healer has yet to arrive. The healer arrived 20 minutes later and helped Carlisle look over Saisho.

"Saisho will be fine but she has taken a nasty blow to the head." Carlisle explained.

"When will she wake up?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure..." Carlisle began.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Real Me**

**Chapter 9**

_*Last time*_

_"Saisho will be fine but she has taken a nasty blow to the head." Carlisle explained._

_"When will she wake up?" Kagome asked._

_"I'm not sure..." Carlisle began._

***While Saisho was unconcious***

Lord Ryuu army begins to work their way to the Western Palace, who are currently unaware.

Saisho POV

_I hear marching, several thousand feet from the sound of it. Villages on fire, people screaming and panicking. I begin to see figures but there still blurry. _

'_What's going on?' I thought as I searched harder._

_Then I see...Lord Ryuu as he gives the order to attack._

Saisho's eyes snapped open. The room was dark when she sat up. The windows were shut, keeping the sunlight a bay. Her head pounded as she swung her feet over the bed, setting them on the bamboo mat on the floor next to her bed. She noticed she was alone in her room, but heard voices from down the corridor.

"They're coming," she whispered as she stood.

Saisho stumbled forward, leaving her room. She used the wall for support as she moved down the hall.

"They're coming." Saisho continue to mumble.

"Otou-san," Saisho yelled.

She heard her own name being yelled followed by the pounding of footsteps. She felt her legs give way when Lord Sesshomaru came into view. Bella slide down the wall still weak from her head wound.

"Saisho?" Lord Sesshomaru said with worried filled eyes.

"They're coming." She said as a flicker of panic crossed her face.

"Who, who are coming?" Jasper spoke up and asked.

"They're coming!" Saisho exclaimed.

"Saisho!" Kouga shook her. "Saisho, who?" Kouga asked growing more worried.

"The army, Lord Ryuu, they're coming..." Saisho began to say.

A large explosion was heard near the gates to the Western Palace.

Lord Ryuu

Naraku was right, this will be an easy victory. Lord Sesshomaru hasn't been around in weeks given what my spy last reported. Once I am declared victor, Naraku will be next. He is just another pawn in my plan to supreme power.

"Fire!" I shouted triggering the soldier to release the catapult.

The Western Palace was quiet when my men filed in. Something was wrong though. There wasn't anyone at the gate, no guard, not even a watch dog. I frowned, my eyes darting around the courtyard.

"Watch your back men!" I warned my soldiers.

Before I could give another command Lord Sesshomaru's men swarmed the courtyard, engulfing them.

***Skip to end of battle***

Lord Sesshomaru increased the pressure of his claws as he clutched Lord Ryuu by the throat.

"Your life is forfeited for attacking your once ally." Lord Sesshomaru spat in his face.

Lord Sesshomaru injects his toxins into Lord Ryuu and releases him. Lord Ryuu now lays withering in pain, slowly being poisoned to death. Lord Sesshomaru orders the rest of his abled soldiers to clear the dead and any living soldiers of Lord Ryuu to locked in the dungeons.

**A/N: I know it short but a few things had to come before the story could move forward.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Real Me**

**Chapter 10**

Third Person POV

It's been...

A month has past since Saisho has awoke.

A month has past since Saisho has fully recovered.

A month has past since Lord Ryuu attacked.

A month has past since Lord Ryuu's demise.

Now there was only two questions that followed. What to do with Edward? And when will Kouga finish his courtship with Saisho, so the mating ritual could be performed at the mating ceremony? It was the end to some and beginning to others. Only time shall tell what is in store for the Cullens and Tashios.

Kagome POV

Time had past. Sections of the palace were rebuilt. Otou-san has been over seeing Lord Ryuu's land. Otuo-san is still not sure if he wants to expand his lands or let the remaining Lords squabble for it. Nevertheless whatever Otou-san decides will be soon I hope. Okaa-san along with Rin and Shippo have been on alert when a certain Cullen decides to make an appearance. Personally, I hope either Otou-san or Kouga does something soon about Edward.

Speaking of Kouga, we finally had our walk in the garden, which Kouga turned into a lovely afternoon picnic. _sigh_ Kouga...I believe I'm slowly falling for him.

"Saisho, my love, would you walk the gardens with me?" Kouga asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I would love too." I replied while grasping his hand.

Kouga POV

Over this last month has truth brought me closer to Saisho then I ever thought was possible. Now all I had to do was give her a courting gift to complete our courtship. Once that was done Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru will conduct a mating ceremony in a weeks time.

***Skip to garden***

"Saisho, I brought you out here to give you something special. If you accept this our courtship is finally complete." I explained.

Retrieving the oblong box as Saisho sat down on rock shaped bench. I was so nervous. I didn't know which way this would go. I slowly handed the box to her and prayed. I heard her gasp after she lifted the lid. I tried but failed to look at her beautiful face, not if the gift would be rejected. That's when I heard her.

"Kouga, it's beautiful." Saisho said as her voice cracked slightly.

"Do you accept this gift? For me to be your mate?" I questioned.

The silence was unbearable. It felt as if several hours had passed instead of only minutes. Her breath caught as she turned to look at me.

"Yes, yes, yes, I accept!" Saisho shouted as tears rolled down her face.

I quickly picked her up and spun around with Saisho wrapped in my arms. From this day forward I knew Saisho was mine.

"Well now, please allow me to walk my mate inside. I need to talk to Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome about our mating ceremony." I said with clear excitement in my voice.

"Then let's go, Kouga." Saisho giggled.

I bent down swooping Saisho up into my arms and ran back to the Western palace. I knew this was just the beginning of what's to come.

Edward POV

If she thinks I am willing to give her up, she has another thing coming. I have decided not to give up. Saisho belongs to me. I won't let that damn mutt take what is mine! Now to escape this palace and start planning. Don't worry love, I'll be back for you soon.

Cullen POV

Alice was sucked into a vision. Everyone gathered around anxiously waiting to find out what she had seen. Alice eyes began to blink before she gasped in horror.

"Fucking Edward!" Was all Alice said.

They all glanced at each other and knew whatever Edward had done would only cause more trauma for Saisho. Would they be able to stop Edward from doing whatever he had planned? Carlisle hoped he could get Edward to see sense. That was if they could catch Edward's trail. It all came down to hope. Hope...

**A/N: That's the end for now. Don't worry a sequel is in the works.**


End file.
